Ask Universe 1029
by Universe 1029
Summary: "You can questions us and we will answers them. You can tell us to Dare, Reading, Watches and Reactions things. There is "Wattpad" and "Tumblr" version of "Ask Universe 1029", please visit them." - Universe 1029. (Ask Box: Opened.) Re-editing the story.
1. Send some Question

_Somewhere on the mansion. Trey and his friend walk up to their computer and turn it on. Once its done, Trey got on and started to types._

Trey: "Hello, Welcome of **Ask "Universe 1029"**! Where you can ask us: **"I.M.P"** some questions. And if you confused about us, Go and read: **"Teletraan Bio"**. Also we had Both **"Wattpad"** and **"Tumblr"** version which this is our first tries on this. The others two are attempts. We should create this one first and then those other twos."

Brain: "No shit Trey."

 _Trey look at Brainy anger then look back at the computer._

Trey: "Anyway, please left out your question on the **PMs** and we will answer it."

John: "And If this will works unlike the one on **"Wattpad"** and **"Tumblr?"**

Trey: "Then I tries to do my best of this."

 _Brainy sighs and he and John left the room._

Brainy: "For the four time, I'll get the others."

 _Once they leaves, Trey turn back at the computer and click on the send button._

Trey: "So anyway once again, please leave out some questions on the **PMs** and also read our story on **"Universe 1029."**


	2. Question 1

_The computer turn on when Brainy check on "Ask "Universe 1029"._

Brainy: "Hey. Trey! Its look like we got 2 Question for you."

 _Trey walk in the room along with John._

Trey: "Finally! What those question say?"

Brainy: "I'm not sure you won't like it."

Trey: "In the good way?"

Brainy: "In the bad way."

 _He moves Brainy out of his way and see this:_

 **Question #1 for Trey: Can you tell the author that the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken:**

 **Entries not allowed:**  
 **6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**

 _Then he turns to Brainy._

Trey: "How the f*** I know about this?"

John: "Trey, we been using this Chat/script dialogue since day one and no one bother about it until today."

Brainy: "I pretty amazed that no one noticed this for an while."

Trey: "Brainy, change to the next question. I hope the next one is good."

 _Then Brainy click on the next questions._

Brainy: "Define: Good."

 **Question #2 for Trey: Can you help the author accept the following suggestion to fix this story so that it doesn't break the site rules?**  
 **"Only use requests sent by PM. Please use dialogue similar to: "No way, Trey," Brian said. Add some description and detail behind what's going on. The admins frown upon stories in chat/script format because it erases all of the artistic choice and technical skill from writing and reduces it strictly to events without any sort of prose or emotion. It shows they're more impressed by what rather than how, and how is the most important part of any creative endeavor.**  
 **Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per pen-name to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive."**

Trey: "What the hell is this means?"

Brainy: "It means that we didn't do right and we should tries to correct us."

John: "And we should help our creation to fix this and redo this all over again."

Trey: "I like this way that it pretty much easier."

Brainy: "Well Trey, if you want to tell this "Brian". Then answer to him."

Trey: "Fine.

 _He jump on the computers and types on it._

 **Answer** **for Question #1 & #2: "I know you want me to types an better dialogue. But I like do it this way. I means I been writing the Chat/script dialogue since "Teletraan Bio" and the rest of my stories. I mean you are first one that noticed it and I give you that. But I still doing this cause it easier that way. So if you don't find that is not an best move, well I still doing it and I regret nothing, so there." - Universe 1029"**

Trey: "So that is our first answer. How that Brainy?"

Brainy: "I don't know, you might make someone anger."

 _Brainy walk out of the room._

Trey: "Well that is our first questions. We might using the "PM" from now on (I think). But we might tries to write better in the near future. Thank you "catspats31" and we will see all of you next question."

 _Then Trey press the send button._

Trey: "So John, what do you think?"

John: "I think we might be screwed if they will ask us for fix our dialogue after you send this."

 _Once John left the room, Trey look at the computer then look down._

Trey: "Aw shit."

 **End of Question #1.**


	3. I trying

"Look, Guest. I been tires to fix my grammar but my 17 years old brother alway kick me off the computer and I had an some works to do. If you dial down your harsh words. I'll fixed my grammar and my story in 2 or 3 months unless there something happened to me or there an family matter, that will be delays so please wait for awhile. Also I noticed one of you confused about "IMP Series", I will created "Season 1" by this weekends untill my brother on the computer all night. Thank you for reading and I'll see all of my reader sometime." - Universe 1029.


End file.
